Beware the Frozen Snowballs
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: The main five companions of Arendelle are having a snowball fight, but there is another player- a mysterious invisible one looking for fun and he marries Elsa, his one true love. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to Jack Frost and Elsa fans everywhere.**

"Elsa, do you want a snowball fight?" Anna asked.

"Sure, Anna," Elsa replied.

"Yay! Snowball fight!" Olaf exclaimed with ecstasy, "Don't you love snowball fights? You know I do!"

"I'm all pumped up for a snowball fight," Kristoff said, "How about you, Sven?"

Sven, Kristoff's loyal reindeer let out a snort of agreement.

"Looks like Sven said 'yes'," Kristoff proudly announced.

"Let's go outside and play!" Olaf urged with excitement.

…

Outside of Arendelle, the five friends gathered up in groups behind each wall they've built together. Anna, Elsa, and Olaf behind one side and Kristoff and Sven behind the other.

Suddenly, a big gigantic snow monster decided to join the snowball fight.

"Marshmallow?" Elsa and Olaf said suddenly.

"Was that same one that chased us…" Kristoff started to ask.

"Yes!" Anna interrupted, "That is the same one!"

"Maybe he wants to play," Olaf suggested and bounded toward Marshmallow, "Hey, Marshmallow, don't you wanna play?"

"Yeah," Marshmallow replied.

"You hear that, guys?" Olaf said, "He wants to play!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Marshmallow repeated and joined Kristoff and Sven.

…

Everyone enjoyed the snowball fight until something invisible hit Marshmallow on the back. He growled.

"Who threw that snowball?" Kristoff wondered.

At random, Santa Claus, better known as North, a tooth fairy, an Easter Bunny, and Sandman came into view.

"It wasn't me," North replied.

"It wasn't me, either," Tooth chimed in.

"It certainly wasn't me, mate," Bunnymund said.

Sandman followed the rabbit close behind.

"It certainly wasn't Big Foot," Jack Frost said, "That's for sure." Jamie, Jamie's little sister, Sophie, and the other kids were right behind Jack Frost.

"Who said that?" Elsa asked.

"Jack Frost," North said matter-of-factly.

"I don't see him," Anna said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Me, either," Elsa said.

"He's just shy," North said, "Right Jack?"

Jack Frost didn't answer.

Sandman whistled to get his attention.

"Maybe whatever that was must have been pulling a prank on us or something," Anna suggested.

"It's a person," North kept saying, "Named Jack Frost."

"Oh," Anna said.

"He doesn't seem to be here," said Elsa.

"Frost! Don't you want to meet these characters?" North asked the invisible man.

"Frost!" Tooth called and shifted her gaze at the snow queen, "And who will you be?"

"I'm Elsa, Queen Elsa," Elsa replied with a curtsy, then added introducing her sister and her friends to her, "And this is my younger sister, Anna, Olaf, the snowman I built, and this is Kristoff and Sven."

"Hello," Olaf said.

"He's the social type," Elsa giggled, referring to Olaf.

"Hi, Olaf, my name is Tooth," the tooth fairy greeted the snowman.

"Hi, Tooth, I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs," Olaf answered.

Tooth gave him a hug. "Friendly, aren't you?" she murmured.

Jack Frost materialized and said, "Hello, guys. I turned invisible because I was looking for fun."

"Fun?" everybody asked, except Sandman and Sven, who were just as shocked as the others.

"Jack, it's about time you said something and turned visible!" North scolded.

"I'm sorry," Jack Frost apologized.

Elsa smiled at the figure because he looked like someone who she had something in common with. They can build snowmen, throw snowballs, and create anything that had something to do with snow and ice within their powers.

"Snowball fight anyone?" Jack Frost asked.

"You mean that?" North replied.

"Yeah."

Elsa was awed by this boy. "And who will you be?" Jack asked the queen.

"Elsa, Queen Elsa," she answered.

"Jack Frost and these are my friends North, Bunnymund, Sandman, and Tooth."

"I'm Anna," Anna said, doing a curtsy in front of the boy.

"I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs!" Olaf exclaimed cheerfully.

"My name is Kristoff and this is my reindeer, Sven," Kristoff said.

Sven made a greeting grunt.

"And this is my body guard, Marshmallow," Elsa said, gesturing toward the big snowman.

"I have to go BAAAAAAD!" Marshmallow shouted suddenly.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom, Marshmallow?" Elsa asked him, "Here, I'll take you there. Excuse me, everyone." She led him to the castle that she built and constructed him a toilet for him to sit on. When Marshmallow was finished, he flushed the toilet and was ready to return outside to play.

"Snowball fight!" Olaf cried excitedly.

"Alright!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Snowball fight!" Sophie squealed.

"Yeah!" several kids screamed and they all threw snowballs at one another.

"Watch what I can do, mate!" Bunnymund said to Olaf.

Olaf watched closely at the Easter Bunny's trick. He kicked the snowballs backwards, causing Olaf to jump with his head and body.

"Wow! Nice one, buddy," Olaf said.

Children threw snowballs at their new friends and each other.

"Don't hit my butt!" Olaf warned, "Or my head!" Some children threw snowballs at his bum and head, but by accident. "Hey!" Olaf groaned, very offended until he heard everyone laugh. Seeing how amusing it was, he laughed with them and put himself back together.

…

"Good game," Jack Frost said at the end of the day.

"I had a great time," said Jamie.

"Me, too!" Sophie piped up and giggled.

"Ready to go home, kids?" Tooth asked the children.

"Yeah!" they answered and hopped onto North's sleigh.

"Good game, mate," Bunnymund said to Olaf.

"Yep, anytime, bro," Olaf saluted and shook Bunnymund's paw.

"It was good to see you, Elsa," Jack Frost said as he kissed Elsa's hand, "Or should I say, all of you?"

Elsa laughed. "Jack, I'm glad we've met, too."

"Jack Frost, are you ready to go?" North asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Jack replied, "Take care of your kingdom, your majesty."

"I will, and the cold never bothered me, anyway," Elsa said.

"Me, either," Jack told her, "See ya."

Elsa cried in Jack's arms and that was when Jack hugged her.

"I'll miss you, Jack."

"I'll miss you, too, Elsa, but I'll always be around."

Elsa broke from his embrace and dried her tears. "Bye!" she and the others called.

"Bye!" Jack and the others bid their goodbyes.

"That was really something, huh, Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, it was," Elsa answered.

"Let's go inside," Olaf said.

"For hot chocolate!" Kristoff said, "Who's with me?"

"I!" his friends called and in they went for hot chocolate.

…

Jack sat at the table, enjoying his hot chocolate, but his heart and mind were set on Elsa.

"Hello, Jack," North greeted, "What's on your mind?"

"Elsa," Jack answered solemnly.

"She must've been your type, mate," Bunnymund guessed.

"Yep, that's her alright," said Jack, "But I like all of you guys a lot."

"We love you, too, Jack," Tooth declared.

Baby Tooth agreed and hugged Jack Frost.

Sandman also hugged the winter boy and more of his friends did the same. Jack Frost was touched all the same. He was glad to be in the arms of someone who cared for him so much.

 **Author's note: Well, that wasn't so bad, was it? I gave it my best shot and I think this story turned out great as far as I'm concerned.**


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa sat in the kitchen, drinking her hot cocoa all while she was dwelling over her friendship with Jack Frost. Having a snowball fight with him was the most fun she'd had in years.

"Elsa, what's up?" Anna asked her.

"Nothing, I was just drinking up my hot chocolate," Elsa replied.

"I know who you're thinking about, Jack Frost," Anna said.

"Anna, he's not really my type."

"Oh, yes he is. You both have ice powers, don't you? That's the key thing."

"Yes, he is nice."

"Have you thought about marrying him?" Anna pressed.

"I haven't decided yet," Elsa answered, "I'll let you know when the time comes or better yet, visit him a little more."

Anna nodded in acceptance.

"So, what are you girls talking about?" a snowman asked.

"Nothing, Olaf," Elsa said.

"We were just having a private conversation," Anna said.

"It's fun meeting new people," Kristoff stated.

Sven, the reindeer grunted in agreement.

"Oh, how I wish to see Jack Frost again," Elsa said somberly and began to sob.

"Elsa, don't worry, you will," Anna said, laying her hand on her elder sister's shoulder. Even that didn't ease Elsa's aching feeling and yearning to be with Jack Frost.

"Who knows? He might just appear out of nowhere," Kristoff said, "Besides, ice is my life!"

"I agree with Kristoff," Olaf said.

Sven snorted as he nodded.

Finally, Elsa stopped weeping. "I hope you're right."

…

Meanwhile at the North Pole, someone in there was feeling the same pain as Elsa was, but he refused to just _stay_ in it. "Guys, I've made my decision," Jack Frost announced, "I'm going to see Elsa."

"That a boy," North said, "Looks like you've made the right decision."

"You get her, honey," said Tooth.

"Nice knowin' ya, mate," Bunnymund said, shaking Jack's hand.

Sandman smiled at Jack through happy tears.

"Don't worry, I'll see you all around," Jack Frost promised.

Just then, a little tooth fairy approached him and flew right in his arms. "I'll see you, too, Baby Tooth," he said. Baby Tooth cherished this lovely moment.

"See you soon, Jack!" Jack's friends called.

"Bye, everyone!" Jack Frost called back and off he flew into the mist to find Elsa.

…

That very day, Elsa paced around waiting for her love to come to her. Her back was turned towards the window until she heard a door knock. "Come in," she said and the door was opened.

"Hello, Your Majesty," Jack said.

"Jack?" Elsa asked.

"It's me, my love," Jack replied.

The snow queen turned around to get a better look at the figure. "Jack, it's about time you came back for me."

"Woah! Hi ya, Jack!" Olaf shouted.

"Hello there, snowman," Jack said.

"Kristoff, Jack's back!" Anna whispered to Kristoff excitedly.

"Oh, I'm ready for him!" he whispered and they fled out of their room. "Jack, it's so good to see you!" Kristoff said.

"It's good to see you, too," Jack replied.

"I couldn't have lived with myself without you, Jack," Elsa said sadly in Jack's arms.

"Neither could I," Jack said, patting her shoulder, "Wouldn't going for a walk make you feel better?"

A sad expression on Elsa's face turned into a grin as she said, "Yes, we may, Jack."

"Aww, I love moments like this!" Olaf gushed.

Sven nuzzled against the snowman. Olaf hugged the reindeer's snout.

"Young love is always romantic," Anna said.

"Yeah, and I still remember the first time I met you," Kristoff said and kissed his wife on the lips with such enthusiasm. She did the same with compassion.

"So, are you ready, Elsa?" Jack asked Elsa.

"Yes, Jack," Elsa replied, "I am."

"Yay! Time for an adventure!" Olaf cheered.

"Good idea, Elsa!" Anna said.

…

After months of Elsa's and Jack's souls flying in the sky, Jack came to a stop and asked, "Elsa, I've been waiting a while to say this, but will you marry me?"

"Really?" Elsa replied.

"We've been flying together, so?"

"Are you kidding, Jack? Yes!"

"Yay, Elsa!" Olaf yelled.

"Congratulations!" Anna praised.

"So, when will we have our wedding?" Elsa inquired.

"I'll think about it," Jack replied. All of this ran through his mind for less than ten minutes. "We shall have our wedding next Friday."

"Yes! I can't wait until then!" Elsa cheered.

"Hooray!" Anna and Olaf cheered.

"Yeah!" Kristoff shouted, "This wedding's going to be the best!"

Sven grunted.

"I'll tell my friends up North!" Jack said.

"We'll tell the whole kingdom!" Elsa responded.

"Yay! This wedding's going to be awesome!" Anna beamed.

"We'll meet again!" Jack vowed and dove into the night sky.

…

"Listen everyone, I'm getting married to Elsa next Friday!" Jack announced.

"Hooray!" the elves, the monsters, and the fairies shouted.

"Congratulations, Jack!" North said as he clapped.

"Woo hoo!" Tooth chanted.

"Excellent, mate!" Bunnymund said with a smile.

Sandman jumped up and down.

"I see a smile coming," Jack said to the Easter Bunny.

"I wasn't smiling, I was just gassy," Bunnymund replied.

"It'll be just fine," Jack said with his hand on the rabbit's shoulder.

…

"Oh, Anna, I'm so nervous!" Elsa panicked.

"Don't worry, Elsa, it's normal to get nervous for a bride on her wedding day," Anna assured her, "I was, too when I married Kristoff."

"Even a groom gets nervous," Kristoff said to Anna.

"Elsa, your groom is here," one of Elsa's servants told her.

"Oh, I must be going," Elsa said.

"We'll be there!" Anna called.

Elsa caught up to Jack. "Oh, Jack, it's so good to see you."

Everyone, including North, Tooth, Bunnymund, Sandman, the elves, monsters, fairies, including the children, who believed in the guardians with all the hearts and their parents were there.

One troll asked Jack Frost, "Jack Frost, do choose Elsa to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Jack replied.

"And Elsa, do you choose Jack Frost to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Elsa answered.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

With such passion, Jack and Elsa kissed causing everyone around them to cheer and throw their hats in the air and they all lived happily ever after.

 **Author's note: Thanks to Writerchic36, I decided to keep going. Thank you for all who stuck with me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to a guest reviewer, I decided to continue, but for a very, very fun chapter. You'll see…**

After the wedding, everyone from the North Pole, the world of believers in the guardians, and Arendelle were gathered around for food and cake. Suddenly, the bride, Elsa tapped her fork on her wine glass and decided to make an announcement. "As an announcement, thank you all for coming to my wedding," she said, "And I'd like to thank my sister, Anna for encouraging me for not only today, but for everything in all my struggles and pain I've faced in the past while I was dealing with my ice powers. So, I'd like Anna to make her speech."

Anna nervously sat up. "Uh, I'm not sure I can do this," she said.

"You'll do fine, Anna," Elsa encouraged.

Her younger sister stood up and stepped on the platform. "Uh, hi," she began, "It's been an honor to serve all of you and I couldn't have done this without Kristoff, who I've met ever since like Elsa said was trying to fight her inner demons. She's come a long way and so have I. I'd like my husband, Kristoff to come on down."

Kristoff did what he was told and brought Sven. "Hello, like Anna said, we've tried to make this wedding perfect for Jack Frost and Elsa because ice is my life! I love you two! Before I even met my wife's sister, I came across this beautiful girl of my dreams, who was in love with someone else, but no more, because that someone else never loved her in return. So, Elsa and I took better care of her and she was back to normal. Olaf, buddy, come on up."

"Oh, sweet!" Olaf exclaimed and hopped up on stage, "Hello, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs and I'd like to thank you all for coming. I'm so nervous, I can melt in front of you because you're all worth melting for. Anyway, my life began when Elsa and Anna built me as kids. It felt funny being alive at first when Elsa rebuilt me as she tried to control her powers. Then, she built my brother, Marshmallow."

Marshmallow smiled as he grunted and waved at Olaf. "It's so good to see you, too, buddy." Marshmallow nodded a grinny nod. "Now," Olaf said, clearing his throat, "Overall, I'm glad you all came. Thank you. Thank you." With that, he took a couple of bows side to side. Everyone around him clapped and cheered.

All of a sudden, North, Bunnymund, and Tooth decided to make an announcement and Sandman joined them. "Ladies and gentlemen," North began, "We're proud to announce that Jack Frost has come a long way, figuring out who he is."

"It took courage," Tooth said.

"It takes hard work for mates like yourselves," Bunnymund added.

Sandman gestured towards his heart and head.

"Oh, and it also takes heart and mind," North finished, "We're very glad you came. Now, you are free to eat, talk, mingle, and do whatever you like."

At this, everyone applauded and cheered.

…

The night of Elsa's and Jack Frost's wedding, Elsa decided to take Anna for an evening walk. "Wasn't your wedding the happiest day of your life?" Anna asked her.

"Yes, I'm glad you asked," Elsa replied.

Behind them, Kristoff, Jack, Sven, Olaf, Bunnymund, North, Tooth, Sandman, and the children went for a walk, as well. In that moment, Jack snuck up behind Elsa. Elsa gasped. "Would you like to go for a fly with me, Elsa?" he asked her.

"Yes, my love," Elsa replied. Jack held her in his arms and together, they touched the sky.

"Anna, would you mind if I join you?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"Oh, Kristoff, I wouldn't one bit," Anna giggled.

"Alright, let's walk," Kristoff said as he wrapped his arm around hers.

"That was an excellent speech you made, mate," Bunnymund complimented Olaf.

"Thanks, and it came straight from the heart," Olaf said.

The yellow figure gestured towards the snowman's heart. "Aww, I can just hug you right now," said Olaf.

"Go ahead," North told him.

"He likes getting hugs," Tooth said.

With great pleasure, Olaf hugged Sandman. "Oh, I just want to squeeze you!" Olaf gushed. Sandman can do nothing but smile.

In the sky, Jack Frost and Elsa laughed merrily. "Elsa, this wedding is everything I've ever wanted," Jack stated.

"Oh, Jack, I feel the same way as you," Elsa said.

"I can't think of anything more than to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Neither can I." With that, she and Jack kissed under the full moon.

"Ready to go home, Anna?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"Yeah, sure," Anna replied.

Unbeknownst to the couple, a dark figure loomed over behind them. "Leaving so soon?" he asked behind them. His name was Pitch Black.

"Yeah, we're just heading back, why?" Kristoff asked.

"We're just tired from my sister's wedding day," Anna yawned.

"Oh, so many weddings, so little time," Pitch said.

"Yep, and our new friend, Jack married her," Kristoff said.

That made Pitch's blood boil, but cooled down and asked, "Jack. Jack as in Jack Frost?"

Kristoff and Anna nodded in unison and walked away, not knowing what else to say. Without warning, Pitch Black grabbed Anna when she and Kristoff were just turning to leave and the boogie man took her away with him. "Anna!" Kristoff shouted.

"Kristoff!" Anna called as she faded from his sight.

Kristoff ran to get help from the Elsa, Olaf, Sven, and the guardians. "Anna's in trouble!" he said, "Some man in black has her!"

"That's got to be Pitch Black!" North said and Kristoff was stunned into silence.

"That's him, alright!" Jack Frost said, "So, kids, any ideas?"

"Let's come up with a plan to get Anna back," Jamie replied, "We'll just have to put on our thinking caps."

"Good thinking, Jamie," Jack Frost declared, "We'll think of something."

To be continued…

 **Author's note: Yes, Pitch makes an appearance. There's more on the way, folks. Thanks for all who stuck with me! It keeps getting better and better! R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack Frost was far from giving up. So, with his stick he pointed at Anna's footprints lying in the snow. "So, in order to get Anna back," Jack said, "We'll have to not only follow Anna's footprints, we'll have to..."

"Pitch is out there somewhere," North said, "I feel it in my belly."

Elsa panicked seeing Jack Frost had trailed off. "Have to what?"

"Jack, we'll have to get Anna back soon before Pitch…" North began.

"Just let me think, North!" Jack said.

"Think fast, Jack!" Kristoff persisted, "She could get killed!"

"I know someone who can help us," Elsa said, laying her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"And who will that be?" Jack asked as he turned to face her.

"Marshmallow!" Elsa called.

"What?" Marshmallow asked, feeling very puzzled.

"Do you know where Pitch is taking Anna?" Elsa inquired.

"There!" he growled as he pointed his finger up to the sky.

"Hang in there, Anna!" Kristoff shouted after her, "We'll save you!"

"Quick question, Your Majesty, but is your abominable snowman friendly?" Tooth asked Elsa.

"Yes, very," Elsa replied, "I built him as my body guard. He may look scary and vicious on the outside, but inside he has a warm heart."

Marshmallow sighed a contented sigh.

"May I see your teeth, Marshmallow?" Tooth asked him.

"Save that for later," Bunnymund said.

"We don't have time for that now?"

"So, why do you want to look at his teeth?" Elsa asked.

"I'm a tooth fairy," Tooth answered.

"Don't worry, Mom, we'll be back!" Jamie called down to his mother.

"Take care, children!" Jamie's mother and his friends' folks yelled.

"Ready, Elsa?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Jack," Elsa responded. Jack Frost held her hand and off they flew into the night in search for Anna. They were hot in Pitch's heals and so were North, Tooth, Bunnymund, and Sandman, who were sitting inside North's sleigh, while Kristoff drove Sven on the ground next to Olaf and Marshmallow went out in style.

"Let's get Anna!" Olaf shouted.

"Yeah!" Marshmallow agreed.

"Even if it takes forever!" Kristoff said.

"Pitch can be anywhere!" Elsa said.

"I feel it, too," Jack said softly and gesturing towards a hole where the bed once stayed, "Down here!"

Elsa looked down where Jack was pointing at.

…

In an underground home, Pitch had held Anna hostage. Anna was gagged and tied by Pitch's nightmares, grunting for air and freedom until she suddenly broke free from those bonds. "Oh, dear girl, why didn't Jack invite me?" Pitch asked in a sultry voice.

"Maybe _you_ should be asking _him_!" Anna retorted, "What did I do to you?"

"Oh, dear," Pitch said sarcastically, "You're right, I should've asked him. What a shame."

"Oh, I know why!" Anna snapped, "Because you're a monster with no heart or feelings!"

"Looks aren't everything," Pitch warned, "Because my fear was no one believed in, but _yours_ is the thought of your friends, husband, and your sister not ever coming to your rescue. Oh, and the man named Hans, whose heart was broken because of you."

"Oh, I know they will!" Anna continued angrily, "They're on their way right now to kick your butt and Jack and Elsa are unstoppable! Plus, Hans never loved me back! He left me in the living room to die the day Elsa struck me by accident! I was dumb back then, until I found out that Elsa and Kristoff truly loved me and that Hans was the one with a cold heart!"

"I know what will end your misery," Pitch lied, "A kiss because you're a strong, capable woman."

"Ew! Excuse me, I'm a happily married woman!" Anna said and spat in his face. She certainly wasn't going to submit to him. That's for sure!

"Prove it," Pitch taunted.

Anna showed him her engagement ring. Just as Pitch was about to pull it off, she punched him in the face.

"Anna, are you done there?!" a voice from above asked her. It was Kristoff!

"Kristoff!"

"Anna, we're so glad you're alright!" Elsa exclaimed.

"I'll get you up here!" Jack said.

"But please hurry before Pitch kills me!" Anna cried desperately.

"I will!" Jack promised, then he soared down the dark tunnel and held Anna tightly.

"Jack, I know you can do it!" Elsa cheered from high above.

Unfortunately, she spoke too soon as Pitch reached in grabbed Anna by one of her legs, causing her to scream. "Pull us up!" she yelped.

Marshmallow's body was overcome with rage. So, he pounded a hole, where Anna and Jack were confined, making it big enough for the two to escape, only to evade with Pitch Black with them.

"This calls for a snowball fight!" Jamie suggested.

"Snowball fight!" Sophie agreed, "Snowball fight!"

"Yeah, you heard the kids!" Jack said.

"Yeah!" Jamie's friends cheered.

"Who would like to start?" Jack asked.

Just then, North threw a snowball in his face, making Jack laugh. "Well, it looks like you want to go first," Jack declared as he brushed off the snowball off his face.

This time, North tossed a snowball behind Pitch's back. Pitch growled furiously as North laughed at him.

"Ready for a snowball fight?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"You bet I am!" Anna replied excitedly and roared furiously as she casted a snowball right in Pitch's face, knocking him down.

"Nice shot, Anna!" Kristoff encouraged as he slapped his hand onto Anna's.

"Watch out for these snowballs, mate!" Bunnymund said to Pitch as he _pitched_ a snowball at the boogie man.

"Beware the frozen snowballs!" Elsa shouted as she flung a snowball at Pitch's shoulder.

"Ow!" Pitch shrieked.

"Don't mess with my head and butt!" Olaf squealed as he heaved a snowball at the dark figure.

A group of kids chucked snowballs at the monster, causing him to land on the snowy ground.

Abruptly, a giant snowman with a low growl advanced himself toward him and said, "I have to go BAAAAAAAD!" And he pooped out a snow pile on Pitch, leaving him unconscious.

"Come on, let's go!" Jack said and his wife and friends followed him. They came to an icy pond and danced on it. They were careful to keep their balance, though.

But it wasn't long before Pitch woke up from his coma. The moment he showed up at the pond, everyone stopped and Jack said, "It's over, Pitch."

"But there will still be nightmares," Jack said, "Not unless we keep our faith intact."

"And fight for our dreams," Jamie finished.

Pitch was left speechless. "Well, it looks like daytime has risen and you know what that means," Jack Frost said.

Apparently, Pitch _did_ know what that meant and he was confiscated by his nightmares, back into the hole, where he belonged. He was gone!

Everyone cheered for Jack, the hero. "Yay, Jack!" Olaf shouted, "May I hug you?"

"Be my guest," Jack replied and Olaf sprung up to the snow boy to embrace him. "Thanks, Olaf. I feel warm inside."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" the snowman asked him.

"No," Jack replied, "I'm actually touched." He then set him down.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to his company," Elsa assured him.

"Alright, kids, ready to head on back?" Jack asked the children.

"Aww!" they groaned in protest.

"Don't worry, you'll see us again soon, okay?" Anna assured them.

Their sadness quickly turned into happiness. "Yay!" they shrieked.

"Oh, and thank you, Jack, for saving my sister," Elsa said.

"You're welcome, Elsa," Jack answered, "That's what I do, save people."

"Well, what are waiting for?" North asked, "Let's get back to Arendelle!"

"We don't have all morning, mate!" Bunnymund concurred.

"I guess not," Jack replied.

"Come on, Sven," Kristoff said and his reindeer friend followed him.

Soon, everyone was home, including the children, who were reunited with their parents. Jack and Elsa stayed in Arendelle, while Jack's pals returned to the North Pole.

…

Outside of Hans' house, Hans was shoveling horse manure. "Why didn't Elsa tell me she got married?" he complained.

"Probably because we weren't invited," one of his brothers lamented.

"Why would you care?" Hans demanded to know, "You guys always treat me like horse manure!"

The End

 **Author's note: This will be my last chapter in this story folks because this time, I don't have any more ideas for this story. So, I decided to end here. I know some of you would be very disappointed, but I hope you understand and enjoyed this story. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
